Magical Milky Mil-Tan!(DxD AU)
by joshiewoshie
Summary: When a date goes horribly wrong, Hyoudou Issei dies the death of champions. And soon, Rias answers the summons meant for him, and comes face to face with the maiden born from a man. She wonders, if perhaps marrying Riser would have spared her the headache to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: How it Begins**

Raynare was frustrated. She knew first hand that the boy in front of her was a pervert of the highest calibre, a raging engine of unstoppable lust and libido. She even read and watched the damn porn he hid under his bed behind the decoy gravure magazines!

She would with the utmost reluctance admit he actually had pretty good taste. Momo Momozuno was hot enough to contend with some of the Fallen she knew, not those that made it their passion and goal to fuck as much and as often as possible of course, but she was up there.

So what kind of fucking date was this? A walk around a populated shopping district where he didn't even dare to hold her god damn hand? A Movie in a dark, dingy movie theatre where he kept his hands to himself? Tea in a cafe where he's not even noticing the prods along his leg she was giving him?

Not once. Not once throughout this fucking date did he even try to cop a feel. Like a perfect fucking gentleman. How absolutely disgusting. It reminded her of Heaven, and the air of false purity and grace her oh so faithful brethren wore like shitty make up. She was looking forward to killing him.

"Ah, Yuuma-chan is there something wrong?" She could see the insecurity in his eyes, probably something asinine like how she was silent for a little too long.

"Mmmm no Ise-kun, nothing is wrong here I was just thinking back on the date we had. I've…. Really enjoyed myself today!" Raynare felt like throwing up. She also felt like throttling the boy in front of her for having to act like some vapid cutesy little teenage cunt.

She tuned out his reply, idly nodding along. She just had to endure until this analysis spell finished its work. Then she could impale his ass. Now there was a thought, pegging him would be good for a laugh and she still had that strap on she bought a while back. She would need to go back to the church to get it though…

Oh Raynare you brilliant bitch. Now, how would she sell it to Issei. She didn't think he would be stupid enough to follow a hot girl into an abandoned church in a secluded location with little to no passer-bys right? Wait, no, he totally would for the prospect of sex.

Fuck it, she had been coy for the duration of this date, so she might as well be direct now.

"Hey Issei." Raynare let a bit of her true voice through, and she smiled as he tensed at the sheer sexuality she could inflect in speech. She does not wait for him to reply, as she closes the space between them across the table, and at the same her foot snakes out to lightly fondle at his crotch with her stocking clad feet. Issei's length rapidly hardening under her ministrations.

Her face stops by his ear.

"Have you ever fucked in a church?"

She still got it.

* * *

Issei's hips thrust his length deep into the soft depths of Yuuma. Both hands playing with delightfully soft and bouncy melons tipped with sensitive pink peaks as she rode him in the yogi position.

Grandfather in heaven, Issei prayed to his long passed ancestor, I did it. My V card is destroyed! A girl's Boobs, Issei gave leftie a sudden squeeze and sucked vigorously on the teat, delighting in Yuuma's high pitched squeal, sucked and fondled!

And now grandfather! Issei solemnly pledged to his honoured ancestor. I will paint her white and make her body and oppai mine! And at that moment, Issei's father and long dead grandfather felt a single tear of pride flow down their eyes.

His hands grip her waist, his hips thrust harder and harder and his face buries itself into her boobs. Yuuma screams his name, and her fingers dig into his back. Take it Yuuma! TAKE IT!

EXPLOSION.

Issei lands back on the bed, Yuuma atop him, her beautiful black locks matted with sweat and her face nuzzling into his neck and nibbling at his ear. His hand idly fondled rightie, and when he started playing with her tit she took that as a cue to start licking his nipple.

He shivered at how good she was. If this was how all sex felt, no wonder those riajuu are so damn smug.

"So Issei, " Yuuma looked up and gave Issei a lustful grin. "Up for round two?"

Round two? Issei was already spent! His length could not rise so soon after climax! But then he imagined, deep within his heart, Yuuma's disappointed look at being denied sex by the physical limitations of her beloved boyfriend-sama!

Never! Unacceptable! Issei would not let down his Woman! Let down his Ancestors! Let down his Parents! Let down his entire Porn Collection!

ORAAAAAAAA!

Issei dug deep within, and from the depths of his soul a wellspring of power emerged!

BOOOOOOOSTOOOO!

With newfound strength Issei flipped over Yuuma to land on her belly. His dick bulging with power and now with an additional two inches, poised to enter her sopping wet pussy.

"Wait Ise, what's that on your-" Talk later, sex now! ORAAAAAA! TAKE IT YUUMA!

BOOOOOSTOOOOOO!

* * *

Raynare's three fallen comrades would return to a dead teenager, their cock drunk leader covered head to toe with sticky, thick jizz, a room similarly stained from top to bottom with semen and many traumatised former church boys whose walls could not protect them from the howls of a dragon's wild, unrestrained fucking.

But that was just stupid humans being stupid right? There's no way there could have been a dragon in the church. It was still standing after all. Oh sure, they all felt a surge of power from the church but that was from the boy. The now dead boy.

From Raynare's account, the two had sex and then when she asked for a second round the boy had somehow activated his sacred gear for greater power. So he could have a second round. And a third. And a fourth. And a fifth.

Raynare stopped counting at that point. And just took the dick like the filthy slut she was. The human however, had somehow died after fucking Raynare into a jizz puddle. Dohnaseek had heard of lifespan burning techniques, true, but nothing involving sex. And since the boy's sacred gear had long since passed back into the system, he couldn't extract it for further study to assuage his curiosity.

"...best sex ever."

The three fallen looked at their semen stained leader, who still looked as if she was three miles away, then back at each other, and nodded in solidarity. Many compromising pictures were taken, and Raynare was left to the tender mercies of Freed. She could handle the clean up once she was lucid, and it would give them an excuse to be rid of Freed. And all would be good in the world.

All would not be good in the world. For a few days later, Rias Gremory and her peerage would kick their shit in. For the Fallen were not the only ones who felt that surge of power, the teen devils did feel Issei's EXPLOSION, and after some scouting found the Fallen and killed the intruders on their turf. Of Issei the devils found a single scrap of his student ID.

Surmising that he had been killed and the disposed of by the Fallen. The devils arranged for a mockup of Issei's body to be found, and soon a short ceremony in Kuoh academy was held in his honour. Issei was mourned by his parents, who had lost their only son, and his friends soon abandoned porn(after a massive week long session) to go out and pursue their dreams in Issei's honour.

A few days later, Rias Gremory receives a contract. A call through the flyers she handed out. On a whim, she decided to handle it personally. Would be nice after all, she thought, to handle a minor request once in a while.

"Welcome Nyo."

Little would she know, that this Bizzare encounter would change her life forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm back bitches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Crouching Muscles Hidden Anomaly**

The Pose.

The Power.

The Presence.

How had I not noticed a being of such power in Kuoh! Rias thought, her jaw threatening to detach from the rest of her face to pummel the floor of the studio apartment she found herself in post teleport. He had musculature to put the greatest of the Greek gods to shame. And she's seen the pin up albums their pantheon released yearly! Never before had she beheld such masculinity, constrained within the package of an undersized magical girl costume.

It just made his muscles stand out even more.

"I'm sorry can you," Rias swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can you repeat that?"

The ma- being's. The Anomalous Being's large bulging muscles rippled further as the intensity of his flex within his pose upped in ante!

"PLEASE DEVIL SAN!" The sheer power in his voice shook the room, sent Rias' crimson hair flying backwards, flipped up her skirt, and was that a fleck of spit she felt on her arm?

"PLEASE GIVE MIL-TAN MAGIC POWERS NYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rias was shook. Her mind blanked retreated back to a safe space. Away from the Ultimate Lifeform before her.

A space occupied by anime, which had muscular men and magical girls! Her cute little Koneko, who was a magical cat girl! Her dear friend Akeno who was a Japanese magical miko which was pretty much the same thing as a magical girl! And Sona! That bespectacled, stuffy, serious chess nut who was a magical girl devil heiress! Whose sister took great pride and joy in her magical girl cosplay! And her Magical girl show and Doujins!

Wait. Oh. Oh no. It was then that Rias realised, the Magical Girl was within her all along. There would be no escape within the confines of her mind. For Rias Gremory too was a Magical Girl, she was already infected by the MG virus. And at that horrific revelation, Rias' mind was shunted back into the cruel reality of the present.

He just asked her for magic powers. Okay, she's just going to focus on that. Ignore everything else. Her traitorous eyes chose that moment to land on the rather sizeable bulge peeking out from under the being's costume miniskirt.

Why. Do you do this to yourself Rias?

Press on, Rias told herself. Just keep going girl. The Being wants magic powers, she could give it magic powers. From what she could sense by proximity was that the being before her already had ludicrous levels of power within its body. As expected of an Ultimate Lifeform.

So she could turn this to her benefit. She could invite the Being to her peerage, teach it to use its new devil powers and with its help and its already impressive strength free herself from her arranged marriage! All she needed to do was to convince the being to sign on the dotted line to be her servant for all eternity and it would be able to cast all the magic all the time!

A win, for it and her! And she would be able to rub this in her families faces for all eternity!

...for all eternity. All. Eternity. As her servant.

If she uses her pieces, she was going to have to look at this being and bear its presence for the rest of her very long life. The Being, would be a part of her family till the day they died. And she refused to trade her own Family like cattle. But the being…. Was the being. Would tying herself to this lifeform for all eternity really be worth it to escape her engagement with Riser Phenex?

And it was not like she couldn't possibly find someone else to join her peerage. A devil heiress like herself had some options… But what if she couldn't find anyone else by the time of the engagement? And even if she did, could they compare to might of this Ultimate Lifeform? She imagined Riser Phenex's face. That smug, stupid, arrogant, peacock resembling, punchable face of that grilled chicken bastard. And the faces of his stupid floozy harem. That she was going to have to live with in the Underworld. For the rest of her life if she failed.

Riser? Or the Being? Riser? Being? Riser? Being? Within her mind, a mini Ultimate Lifeform T posed over a cowering mini Riser. The Being it was!

"I believe, that can be arranged." And with those words, Rias sealed her own fate.

"BUT DEVIL SAN!" Every word laced with the Being's power, was like a punch in the face for Rias. "I NEED TO EXPLAIN FURTHER!" The Being walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a Blu Ray box. Rias noted that it was a rather impressive collection he had. Mostly because she pointedly refused to take note of the Being's toned gluteus when it had to bend over to grab said box.

"THE STORY OF THE MAGIC STARTS HERE NYO. IN MAGICAL GIRL MILKY SPIRAL 7 ALTERNATIVE." Rias had actually watched that series before. Not bad, she gave it a 7 out of 10. Perhaps, she corrupted herself long ago. "SO LET'S WATCH IT TOGETHER NYO!"

Idly she reached into her pocket dimension for her secret flask of Brandy, and took a long pull.

Maybe, just maybe, marrying Riser wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

"Buchou?"

"Yes, Yuuto?"

"Why are we in a bar?" By we of course, Kiba meant the entire peerage sans cross dressing dhampir closet dweller. Who had been instructed to change out of their usual school uniforms into something more casual for the evening.

"Because Yuuto," Kiba took note of the despair in his King's eyes. "We are here so that I can introduce all of you to the newest member of this peerage." That still didn't really explain all the gloom and despair to Kiba. Was there something wrong with the new member?

Couldn't be as bad as he was right?

"My my, don't worry about her Kiba-kun, I'm sure Buchou is just in a funk. Everything is going to be-" A hand clamped down on Akeno's shoulder. Rias' haunted visage leaning in close to her Queen.

"All. The. Muscles. Akeno." The redhead whispered to her queen. "The. Bulging. Muscles." A shiver, "Magical girls. The worst. Sona was right. All along.". Kiba watched as his king seemed to wilt in on herself.

"I too am a magical girl…. I am the worst."

Koneko idly pet Rias on the back. Akeno gave Kiba an apologetic glance and he decided to just drop the topic and wait for their food.

...what if he made a sword, that could fly?

And as if to strangle that thought in the cradle, the door to the kitchen opened and from within an incredibly physically imposing man stepped out with a tray full of food in his hands. Kiba idly noted that the man was dressed like a host, waistcoat over a white, rolled up shirt and black trousers. All impeccably tailored to fit his massive frame.

Kiba approved of this man's style. And did his King's left eye just twitch?

The platter of food and drink was laid on the table, and the giant of a man began to speak.

"Good evening Rias Gremory's Peerage. My name is Milton Watanabe, I am the owner of this bar, the Magic Star," Rias twitched. "As I understand it, as of a few days ago I have become the 'Pawn' of this peerage. I hope you all enjoy the food, and I also hope that we can work together well."

The table broke into polite applause at the end of his introduction as he took the seat that had been left for the newest peerage member. Though Kiba noted his king looked like she wanted to throttle the man for some reason.

"Miltan, sorry, Milton-san here has consumed all 8 of my pawn pieces. So there won't be any other Pawns joining our family in the future." Rias managed to get out from gritted teeth.

8 Pawn pieces? Impressive. Kiba looked at Milton in renewed interest, ignoring how his King poured some of her 'secret' flask into her drink, taking note of his hands in particular. Hmm, not a weapon wielder, perhaps unarmed? Might not have heavy combat training, but most definitely experienced in heavy physical training. A good base that can be trained in any form of combat. His king made a good choice.

Perhaps he would have a new sparring partner soon?

He looked over at Koneko, his usual sparring partner, and found her slurping down a metre tall milkshake with unstoppable aplomb.

"Ah ha ha, I see that you're enjoying my work. I'm glad." The giant of a man broke out into an easy grin at the nods of Koneko, whose lips never left the swirly straw.

"My my, now you've done it Milton-san, she's never going to stop prodding you for sweets now."

Kiba idly popped a fry into his mouth. It was a great fry. Soft and fluffy on the inside, crispy on the exterior. He tried one of the Tsukune next, delicious.

"Ah ha ha It's fine miss?" Ah, they all forgot to introduce themselves. Akeno seemed to catch on to the minor faux pas and took the initiative. "My name is Akeno Himejima, Milton-san. And this is Koneko Toujou," she pointed at the tiny girl whose hand waved as her lips devoured, "and that is Yuuto Kiba." And that was his cue.

"Welcome to the Peerage Milton-san. And from one cook to another, I must complement your work."

At that, he gave Kiba a bright grin, almost taking him aback with the sheer sincerity within that simple gesture. This is a good man, Kiba thought. A genuinely good person.

He looked over at his King, and she resembled more a statue of salt and despair than a woman. Kiba looked away. Maybe Akeno was right, she's just going through a funk.

There's no way a man like Milton should be able to irk his king so much right?

* * *

A/N: Oh you sweet summer children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3: Yakitori**

"It's a trap!" Koneko's small form tensed, her fists raised in a fighting stance.

"This is bad Milton, we are surrounded!" A sword sprouts from the floor, and into Kiba's hands. Wind, an element that would allow for distant targets to be struck.

The giant of a man was unmoved however. His arms crossed over his barrel like chest and he calmly observed his surroundings.

"It is time then. For me to unleash my new technique." The wind billowed from the apex predator. A wave of sheer power and presence that caused the enemy peerage to freeze. Milton's arms unfolded and he set himself into a stance. A clenched fist. An aura of hot pink energy burst forth from his mighty physique and settled upon his body like a cloak of power.

"The first step of my dream!" A declaration to the world. To walk the path before him with no regrets!

"It can't be, Touki!?"

"No, not just Touki! It's… he's mixing Demonic energy in!"

"Hurry! Finish the ritual!" The blonde Phenex sister couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. She knew it, she knew that man would be trouble! She knew it from the first time she saw him!

The giant of a man breathed in deeply, his face set in a look of complete concentration. She had to stop him.

"Rooks, break off and eliminate him! Knights, harass the other two and give them an opening!" She just had to hope the pawns and the bishops could keep up the power of the Ultimate class ritual.

Then the man roared.

And the very fabric of artificial reality frayed at the seams.

* * *

Ravel Phenex was exasperated at her brother. She was getting rather familiar with the feeling lately.

"Do we really need to do this?"

Her brother Riser snorted. "Of course we do. How else am I going to have photo evidence to flex on the pleb haters on Devilbook?"

She felt an eyebrow raise. "We could use our family name?"

"Psshh," a hand idly waved the suggestion away like a wet, dirty fart. "Too easy."

"Our oodles of money and obscene wealth?"

Riser paused from where he was about to use a spare hundred thousand US dollar note he had in his suit jacket to roll a blunt.

"Money is something people get salty at?"

"Yes brother, people like money." Ravel felt her eye twitch.

"No, no like I get that." Riser lit the blunt with a flick of his fingers and took a long toke. "But money isn't even that important." Another toke, Ravel had to admit it was a pretty sweet smelling product.

"Now a woman on the other hand."

Riser's face broke into a lecherous grin and Ravel felt like slapping it off him.

"A good woman is priceless." He pointed the remnants of the burning blunt at her. "Cute little sisters even more so." The absolute cad, Ravel felt her face heat up a little.

"Lord Riser, the lighting and equipment is ready!" That was the producer her brother had hired for the photo shoot.

"Excellent! Girls, break time is over! Get into position!"

A round of good natured grumbling later, and Riser's peerage gathered around the couch.

"Alright first take! Three, two, one!"

vignette. wikia .nocookie highschooldxd/images/e/e8/19. jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130226012714

After many, many other takes the photo shoot was finally over. Ravel was simply glad she didn't need to sit in one position and smile for a camera any more. So what was next for the day, her brother did say they were going to be busy.

"And now its time to flex on my fiancee!"

* * *

The flexing was not going well. First off, Riser was not the biggest dick in the room, that would be Grayfia. Sirzechs' queen that seemed to be so into maid role play she acted it out even in daily life. Not that Riser wasn't cool with it. Everyone had their fetishes, he even had a few maids in his peerage, he could appreciate the appeal.

But flexing lost its appeal fast when there was someone had more flex in their pinky than Riser had in his entire body.

And the other thing raining on his parade, that… man. He hesitated to call it a man, for no man should be able to grow that large, to give off such a… feeling. Yes, the wind itself seemed to flee from the thing in the shape of a man. His sheer presence and power warping the world around him.

Riser was not the only one who felt this way. Ravel too looked discomfited at the being in the shape of a man. Rias noticed how this being made Riser feel, and took great pleasure in having the being serve Riser his tea.

Where did she find this monster? How did she convince it to serve her? In a fight between the being and Lady Grayfia… well his bet was still on Grayfia, but it would be far closer than he would be comfortable with.

And he needed to win a rating game against Rias and her monster?

...not impossible, but he and Ravel would need to plan around it. Frankly he was starting to doubt Rias was worth the trouble. What was Lord Gremory even so worried about? He had Millicas didn't he? That's better than most Pillar families. His own not withstanding of course.

But no, both his father and Lord Gremory was dead set on pushing the marriage forward.

And so he would have to do what he must.

* * *

The plan should have been simple. Yubullena would fly and perform over watch, forsaking the concealment of the environment to seek out the enemy queen and tie her down. Providing support to the knights and rooks if able.

The Knights and the Rooks would run interference and lure the being into a prepared trap. Both equipped with sympathetic teleporters that would allow them to teleport to each other and back to Ravel should they need to fall back. All would be given as many Phenex tears as their pocket dimensions could carry.

Then, the ultimate class sealing barrier would be erected to trap the being within. With a back up of multiple high pressure hoses connected to Holy water filled tanks if the ritual failed.

All the while, Riser would sneak towards Rias. Tracking her by a lock of hair he, ahem, acquired. Once the being was sealed or contained. Riser would break concealment to rush Rias Gremory. Aiming to immediately eliminate her and end the game.

It was a good plan. But as Ravel watched the ritual collapse all around her, she couldn't help but feel, that she hadn't done enough. That she simply wasn't good enough, smart enough, strong enough, in the face of a true monster. A monster who's mere shout was enough to dispel all their built up power.

"TRANSFORMATION!"

The monster's clothes seemed to disappear, leaving him naked with glowing orbs of hot pink lights that somehow censored his crotch.

"THE MAGIC CLOTH OF SERABENIA!"

She could not tear hear eyes away, is the lights coalesced about the monster's body to form a…. short dress. Straight out of an episode of Miracle Levia-Tan.  
As the dress formed however, the… pervert started to pose. With one hand on its hip, it cocked forward, one knee rose up to expose some impressive quad definition. The other hand rose to its eye level, fingers locked in a sideways peace sign. And as the pervert winked, a stray sparkle formed from the wink idly flew off into the distance and blew up a building.

"LOVE SPIRAL MIL-TAN NYOOOOOOO!"

What in the ever loving fuck? Wait no, the back up!

"Girls! Get the hoses!" As if broken from a trance, Riser's peerage leapt to obey. Hoses emerge from magic circles, and as one unleashed their deadly payload on the three enemy devils. Until every single last drop was expended.

But it did not work.

For to match a torrent of water, Mil-tan unleashed a torrent of punches! And as near unceasing flow met unstoppable might, the unstoppable might of the Fist won. Leaving him merely soaked with holy water, and his beloved comrades dry and unharmed!

"Impossible, that amount of Holy water, how is he not dead?" Ravel stared in awe at the imposing figure of the dress clad pervert giant. That was also soaking wet. And now his dress was practically translucent. And oh wow those muscles are solid.

Ravel, contain yourself. She had to stall him. Give her brother enough time to just gank that red haired bitch. "Rooks! Knights! Charge hi-" Four steps, four punches, and four women fell. Their bodies dissipating into motes of light, teleported away by the rating game system.

Power gathered around the being's fist, and then he punched. Unleashing a massive spectral fist, headed straight for her.

Ravel tried to scream, but as the fist hit her, she felt so warm and loved. And then she knew no more.

* * *

Riser grit his teeth. His sister's defeat had just been announced, along with the rest of his peerage. He just needed a bit more time. Rias had the sense to keep her queen close and hide herself, and when Yubullena went to engage a seemingly solo queen, Rias chose that moment to show herself. Luckily Yubellena had enough power and Phenex tears to hold out long enough for him to back her up.

Riser took a blast of Destructive power and a bolt of thunder meant for his queen. His regenerative factor easily allowing for his wounds to heal. His queen returned fire, signature explosions ripping and tearing at Rias and her queen with sheer concussive force.

Finally, finally, a lucky hit knocks Rias away, sending her flying to the earth below. Riser made his move then. A massive ring of fire surrounds Akeno, penning her in. And in the middle, a massive vortex of power from Yubullena, an explosion to end all explosions.

He didn't bother waiting for the announcement, and flew straight for Rias, his queen swallowing down another bottle of tears behind him. He would need to reward her properly for this.

He found her crouching in a crater, barely hanging on to consciousness. And immediately a massive ball of fire left his hand, straight for Rias. Victory was almost in his grasp! If it would only just…

Riser fought the urge to scream in frustration as the fireball was forcefully dispelled before the Being. An outstretched fist uncharred in defiance of the flames of a phoenix. Within his other fist, power gathered, and Riser juked to the right to dodge a spectral fist. His queen however was not so quick, and fell immediately to the being's might.

Riser had no time to consider the defeat of his queen, for the being's fists did not cease and an unceasing torrent of fists flew for him and blanketed the skies with hands of spectral power.

But Riser was a lord of the air. A mighty phoenix in its element. Fists were dodged, peerless aerial manoeuvres performed by sheer talent and instinct, and soon Riser Phenex closed in on his prey and her dress clad guardian.

In one hand, a massive ball of shearing, multidirectional wind, deflecting any fist that could not be dodged, in the other an unceasing stream of flaming counter fire to destroy far off projectiles. Riser pushed himself to his limits and soon, he found himself up close to the giant being.

A fist cocked back to strike the might bird of flame down, but Riser would not fall so easily. As the fist flew, his own hand landed atop the being's forearm and through pure strength and mastery over the air, launched himself up into the air in a somersault and brought his foot down on the being's head in a brutal axe kick.

Riser winced as the bones in his foot broke and mended, but he could not allow himself to stop. A platform of directed air formed beneath his feet and was used to give him the power he needed to launch his foot up and knee the being in its face. It's mouth opened just a bit, it was opening enough. He jammes his fingers into its mouth, fishhooking it, and within another hand a small ball of extremely compressed air was forced into the being's miuth.

The being bit down. And Riser felt several of his fingers get severed by the being's teeth. He grit his teeth and ignored the pain, kicking off the being's chest to gain distance. The ball of air he forced into its mouth was an explosive. A spell he had developed with Yubullena over many long nights, forced into the being's mouth, it would split the being's head open like a melon. Its jaw would fly, teeth would splatter, its neck would snap.

But that did not happen.

For as the wind explosive went off. The being simply.

Grit.

Its.

Teeth.

The being slowly exhaled. A breath of hot mist, escaping from the maw of the predator. The dying embers of Riser's gambit.

Riser refused to let the fear show on his face. He refused to admit defeat just yet. And rushed back into the fray with the beast, but he made a crucial mistake.

For Rias was not out for the count.

A bolt of Destructive energy catches him in his side, inconsequential damage, nothing he could not heal, but it was a distraction. And as the fist pounded into his belly and ruptured his spleen, he knew he fucked up. But he would not give up.

He spit blood and fire into the being's face and within his hands, two balls of razor sharp, grinding wind formed. His arms slammed together in a demented clap towards the being's head. The being closed in and twisted his body, taking one ball with his muscular back, and the other he avoided by grabbing Riser's arm by his wrist. A palm rises up to slam into Riser's elbow, destroying it and amputating him with a wet crunch.

Riser's scream of pain was cut short by a back hand that destroyed his lower jaw, and a lariat to his ribs that sent him careening off into the distance.

But Mil-tan was not done however, and crouched down to break into a sprint. Craters formed where his feet kissed the earth and the sound barrier shattered with each step. An unstoppable train heading toward destination phoenix.

Riser's flight was interrupted by Koneko, who cocked a fist back and punched so hard that Riser's healing body pulped under the power of an unstoppable force and an immovable object. The scraps of Riser that remained however, reformed and a hand stretched forth, threatening fiery demise to Fujimai's daughter.

A knight appears to save the maiden, and Kiba slices off the offending limb with a blade of ice, capable of slowing down the healing powers of a phoenix, if only for a single moment. The difference between life and death is but a single moment for a swordsman, and in the next, his follow up stroke takes Riser's head.

A head caught mid air by the charging Mil-tan who slam dunks it like a basketball into the earth. A single heartbeat. That is all it takes for the phoenix to emerge from the jaws of defeat. A raging corona of fire heralding the return of the wrathful son of house Phenex. Kiba forms walls of ice blades to shield he and his comrade against the mighty flame, but the follow up strike, an outward emerging circle of compressed razor like wind shears through his walls of steel and fells the knight and youkai.

Mil-tan roared at his fallen comrades, unable to save them from defeat. As his magic cloth took the damage from the fire and the wind. He charges through and power gathers in a single fist. Riser meets the girl born from a man's charge with his own, wind in one fist, and fire in another. And soon a titanic exchange of blows rocks the world around them.

Fifty punches land in a single moment, and in the blink of an eye there were fifty more. Two unstoppable juggernauts collide again and again until finally, one falters. Riser lapses in concentration and a single punch lands at his heart.

All throughout the exchange Riser had learned. Through the fists of the be- no, through the fists of the magical girl, he had learnt of his foe. He learnt of his determination to pursue his dream no matter the cost, his gratitude towards the woman who had given him the chance to be what he really wanted to be, his joy at taking one more step towards his goal, his love for the comrades who would walk the same road towards his dream.

The punch, was the final nail in the coffin. Riser knew, and so Riser conceded.

The son of the Phenex clan staggers back. Teetering at the edge, before finally he collapses onto the earth.

Mil-tan looked at the smiling man laying on the floor, and nodded. "You were…." He turned around, and walked off into the distance. As the world around them collapsed from the end of the game.

"Pretty good."

**VICTOR: RIAS GREMORY.**


End file.
